Mary Jane Watson
}} Mary Jane "MJ" Watson is the deuteragonist of Marvel's Spider-Man, the PlayStation 4 video game, and a playable character. She is a friend and love interest of Peter Parker, and is aware of his secret identity as Spider-Man. Part of her story involves an investigation into who is behind the events happening in New York City, which culminates in her breaking into Norman Osborn's penthouse. History Early history Mary Jane is an investigative journalist for the Daily Bugle newspaper. She became best friends with Peter Parker in middle school. The two started dating senior year of college, before breaking up almost two years later. ''Marvel's Spider-Man'' Mary Jane and Peter have been broken up for six months when Marvel's Spider-Man begins. They first run into one another during the mission Don't Touch the Art, where players get to play as Mary Jane for the first time. Mary Jane helps Peter with his investigations, though they stay professional; it is only later that she reveals the reason they broke up was because he was so overprotective of her. As the story unfolds, Mary Jane finally gets fed up with how protective he is when she fails to get information from Charles Standish due to Spider-Man's interference. As such, she does not tell him about Martin Li's plans regarding Grand Central Station and goes there alone. She is caught up in Li's taking over of the station and held hostage, but is eventually able to diffuse the bomb with Devil's Breath. The experience shakes her, and she cuts off contact with Peter for a time. When they finally do reconnect, it is after Doctor Octopus has freed the prisoners within Ryker's Prison and The Raft, some of whom have set fire to the F.E.A.S.T. shelter downtown after ransacking it. Spider-Man arrives to save Aunt May and Miles Morales, but in turn has to be saved himself by Miles and Mary Jane. With such a close call, the trio decide to take on the new problems of the city together, with Mary Jane fully a partner. The new role comes most to fruition when she infiltrates the penthouse of Norman Osborn, coming face-to-face with Sable International and Silver Sable herself. So dangerous is the mission that she is forced to leap off the high-rise balcony in order to escape them, only to be rescued by Spider-Man. After Spider-Man is severely beaten by Doctor Octopus, it is Mary Jane that gives him the idea to use his scientific knowledge in order to defeat him. While the plan ultimately succeeds, she, along with Peter, are there when Aunt May dies. With her funeral behind them, Mary Jane is then made an associate editor at the Daily Bugle. She goes to dinner with Peter and lets him know the news, then suggests he move in with her for a while until his new place is ready. In her closing scene, she and Peter share a long kiss. Characteristics Appearance Personality Abilities *'Skilled investigator': Mary Jane has honed her investigative skills over years of working from intern to staff reporter. With a well-developed network of sources, and a knack for putting interview subjects at ease, she has quickly made a name for herself as a journalist to watch. *'Strong will': Mary Jane is also described as fearless, as she follows a story wherever it might lead, sometimes to the chagrin of her editor. Equipment *'Camera': Mary Jane has access to a camera which, when used on some objects, will prompt her to give some information about the object. *'Stun gun': In the mission Step Into My Parlor, Mary Jane acquires a stun gun, allowing her to sneak up behind the security guards and stun them. Relationships Peter Parker After becoming best friends in middle school, Mary Jane and Peter Parker started a relationship in their senior year of college. The two dated until six months prior to the events of Marvel's Spider-Man, having broken up because Peter was overprotective of her. During the game she and Spider-Man team up several times against Martin Li and his minions and against Doctor Octopus. They restart their romantic relationship shortly after Doctor Octopus' defeat and Aunt May's death, when she invites him to stay at her house while his new home is being furnished. Original appearance Mary Jane Watson's first appearance was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #25 (June 1965); however, her full reveal was in ''Amazing Spider-Man'' #42 (November 1966). Behind the scenes Mary Jane is voiced by Laura Bailey in the game. References Category:Characters in Marvel's Spider-Man